Walk Away
by Tea1689
Summary: He left. But what happens when he returns and tries to salvage a relationship with the son he knowingly abandoned? Will she let him back in? Will he get the life he always wanted but too scared to have? Or Will life once again get in the way? [Brucas]
1. We Were Kids

Hey...

Summary: Lucas abandon Brooke and their unborn child, but what happens when he returns in an attempt to salvage his relationship with his son? Does Brooke let him back into their lives? Does he get his life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.  
Flashbacks are in _italics._

**We Were Kids  
Chapter 1**

The girl sat in the cold hard chair, her eyes fixed intently on the boy that he once knew. The moonlight filtered in past the blinds, casting a shadow across his face. She watched desperately as he fidgeted restlessly in the hospital bed, his brow moist with sweat, his lips curled into a frown. His arms thrashed about as he twisted her body around, the stiff sheets tangling with his limbs.

She wanted to reach out to him, touch him, hold him, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop replaying his last words in her head, the ones that most likely sealed their fate. He had made it clear, and yet, she had to see him, if for at least one last time.

She couldn't stop his voice from filling her head as she sat in the chair watching him sleep. She remembered the day completely; every second was seared into her mind.

_He stood in front of her, both standing in the middle of the street. The cold rain was falling around them, splashing on top of them, clouding their vision, but neither moved from their spot. This would be the moment that decided their fate, right then and there. Whatever happened would change their lives completely._

_He had dreaded this moment, dreaded the choice he had to make. His whole future would be decided by this one moment; would he follow his dreams or would he follow his heart? He didn't want to have to choose between the two, but right then, right there, she was forcing him to._

_'I need to know!' She yelled as the thunder clapped loudly above them. She was making him choose. She was supposed to be the only love of his life, he had stood at the alter and declared that to her. And yet, there was another love, one that he couldn't ignore; it itched at him constantly until he could no longer deny it. The love of the game. The game that he had dreamt about as a child, the one shot he had at a real future. 'Whatever choice you make today is gonna affect the rest of you're life." She spoke to him._

_He nodded, his hair plastered to his forehead as the rain dripped down to his lips. His eyes had met hers, and she could see it, she knew what he would choose. "I…I have to go." He said clasping her hand in his. And at that moment, her body became numb. Had she been crazy to actually think that maybe, just maybe, he would choose her?_

_Slowly he let her hand fall as the lightening above streaked across the sky and was soon followed by a loud boom as he stepped backwards. He stepped back gradually and she stood motionless, powerless to stop him. The boy that had one her heart over on many occasions was walking away; walking away from her, walking away from their love, and walking away from their marriage. He turned around slowly, his back now facing her, and still she said nothing, she did nothing. She stood in the rain watching his retreating form disappear into the darkness of the night leaving her standing there alone, her heart lying in pieces on the wet road._

She couldn't explain why she had come, why she needed to see him. She had worked so hard over the past two years to push him out of her life. And she was doing a good job at it. But somehow, when she got that call, everything came crashing back. She hadn't really thought about it, she just packed the luggage and was on the next flight to see him.

And as she sat here in the stark hospital room, watching him sleep, she couldn't help but question why. Why had she come? He had walked away from her. But she knew why, why she was sitting there now. The answer was simple; she still loved him and always would. And no matter how hard she tried, she could never pry her heart from his hands.

"Brooke." He mumbled between varied grunts and moans. Her head jerked up at her name, her eyes now fixed on his face. He trashed some more, his movements become more violent.

She found herself hovering over him, her hand resting against his cheek. His jerking ceased, his body fell still, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. She instantly regretted it as his piercing blue eyes met hers. His hand rose slowly and rested on top of hers, and like it had in the past, sparks shot through him into her.

"I didn't think you would come." He whispered hoarsely. She licked her suddenly dry lips as his curled into a small smile. His eyes cut into hers, seeing past them and into her soul.

"I…I have to go." She stuttered the words he had spoke to her so long ago. She let her fingers graze across his cheek as she stepped backwards towards the door. He tried to grasp her in his hands, but she pulled away quickly. And like he had done, she turned her back and walked out.

His heart beat brokenly, literally and metaphorically, inside his chest. But he knew he deserved it. Karma had come crashing down on him, suffocating him below it. She had only done what he had done first.

She walked briskly down the abandoned halls, willing herself to keep the tears in. He didn't deserve her tears. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, the caller id reading the one person she had kept in touch with. "Yeah." She spoke shakily into the phone. She hung up a few minutes later and made her way to the familiar house.

She pushed open the door, shaking her head as she shut it quietly behind her. "In here." The easily recognizable voice called from the adjoining room. She walked quietly in, a smile appearing on her face as she saw the person.

"P. Sawyer." She squealed as quietly she could as she embraced the blonde woman. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too." Peyton smiled lovingly as she hugged the brunette back. They released, smiles plastered on both of their faces. "Oh, why I called…" She said leading Brooke up the stairs and into a room. "He wouldn't sleep until you where here."

"Hey buddy." Brooke said kneeling next to the small bed that sat in the middle of the room. "Mommy's here now. Close your eyes and go to sleep." She whispered as she pulled the blankets over the small boy.

He yawned and curled himself into the blankets. She watched as his blue eyes slowly shut and he drifted off to sleep. "He looks just like him." Peyton whispered from the doorway. There was no denying it; he was a miniature version of his father. She ran her hand through his sandy-blonde hair as she laid a light kiss upon his cheek.

She stood up quietly and followed Peyton back into the living room. Peyton sat next to Jake; Brooke sat across from them in a chair. "He's going to find out." Peyton spoke softly. "What are you going to do then?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Brooke answered.

"I can't imagine not knowing about Jenny." Jake stated. "I still don't understand why you never told him."

"Because." Brooke tried to explain. She knew no one would ever fully understand her reason. "He chose basketball over me. He walked away from me, and in turn, walked away from Ryan. It was his choice, not mine."

"But he never knew!" Jake argued rather loudly. Peyton nudged him in the side and he quickly quieted down. "He didn't know about Ryan."

"I know that." Brooke replied with a sigh. "He would have stayed if he knew; his worst fear is becoming Dan. But it's not right if he only stays because he has to. He should want to stay."

"I dunno." Jake said with a shrug. "The Lucas Scott I know just doesn't seem like a guy who would do that. I just find it hard to understand why he did."

"I wasn't enough for him. I wasn't enough to make him stay." Brooke whispered sadly as the memories once again flooded her mind. "Anyway, I'm going to head off to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Brooke." Peyton called after her. Brooke waved as she walked up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. She plopped herself down onto the bed, her eyes landing on her son. He was what she lived for during the past two years. She loved him with all of her heart, but sometimes could help but feel the sadness that he reminded her of.

In every possible way he was like his father. He inherited his looks, his mind, and his love for basketball. Even at the young age of two the boy always had a ball in his hands. She just hoped that her son would never let the game get in the way of his life like it did to hers. "I love you baby." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. There Goes My Life

Hey...  
Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Flashbacks are in _italics._

There Goes My Life  
CHAPTER 2

_Even the fear of death is nothing compared to the fear of not having lived authentically and fully. –Frances Moore Lappe  
_

He lay in the bed, his eyes entranced by the small tattered photo he held delicately in his hands. It was all he had of his past life and he found himself constantly looking at it. But the thing was, he never really had it. He had given it up.

He could still remember a time when him and Brooke were happy just being around each other. But somewhere along the line they went wrong. Somewhere along the line, they weren't enough for each other anymore; they needed more. Or maybe, just he needed more and his desires tore their marriage apart.

The door swung open quietly, the person standing on the other side walked in, a rueful smile playing on his features. He was the only person that had known the truth and could understand the need for more. He was the person that didn't judge Lucas and didn't push him to go back.

Lucas rolled groggily out of bed, his eyes barely adjusting to the bright sunlight that was now filling the room. He walked quietly into the bathroom, careful not to wake his sleeping wife that lay next to him. A small smile lay on his lips as he watched her sleep peacefully in their bed.

_He shut the door slightly behind him so he would not disturb her. The toothpaste sent a mint chill through his body as he brushed his teeth. And then he saw it, the thing that made his heart skip a beat. The toothbrush fell from his grip making a loud noise as it his the sink._

_He reached downward, his hand shaking as he picked up the small object. He flipped it over slowly, his heart beating rapidly, his breath becoming shallow as the color came into view. Positive. Brooke was pregnant._

_"You okay?" The delicate voice called from the other side of the door. He couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. Not only were the walls closing in on him, but also the whole world._

_"Ye...yeah." He stuttered as he dropped the test back into the trash as if it had suddenly burned him. That was it, his whole future was gone. He would never get to live the life that he had dreamt about for as long as he remembered. _

_That was the night that he left. He walked away from her and their child, left her standing alone in the rain. He told himself that he was doing the right thing, that she was strong and could work through it. He needed to experience life; he was still a teen and was looking down a life of diapers and bottles and he didn't like it. In fact, it scared him, scared him enough to chase him away._

"Hey bro." The slightly taller and more built brother stood in the doorway. There was something about him, something Lucas couldn't quite read today. "I want you to meet someone."

Lucas watched intently from the bed as Nathan turned back out side and talked to someone. He knelt down for a second and then stood back up and walked fully into the room. Lucas felt as if the whole world had gone into slow motion as Nathan walked closer to him. The small child clung tightly to Nathan's chest, his face buried into his shoulder as Nathan stopped next to Lucas.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said turning the boy's head away from him. Lucas bit his lip trying to hold the tears in. Right then it hit him, what a huge mistake he had made. He figured, on some level, he always knew he would regret it, but now it was like the realization was hitting him full force. "Say hello."

The small blonde boy gave a sheepish smile towards Lucas and mumbled a hello. Lucas wore a huge smile on his face that no matter what could not be gotten rid of. "Hi." Lucas waved to his son. "My name is Lucas. What's yours?"

"You have the same name as me." Ryan replied a little less shyly. "My name is Ryan Lucas Scott." Lucas' heart melted as he heard his son's name. Nathan had always tried to tell him, but Lucas refused to know. If he knew his name then it would make it too real that he wasn't in his life.

"Lucas is my brother." Nathan stated proudly. Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Well Ryan." Lucas smiled. "What do you like to play?"

"Basketball!" Ryan exclaimed animatedly. The longer Lucas spent with him the harder it was becoming to believe that he chose to give them up. His heart was breaking every second his eyes were on his son. "Uncle Nate plays with me."

"Uncle Nate plays with me too." Lucas stated. "Wanna know a secret?" Ryan nodded as he leaned towards Lucas. "Don't tell him. But I'm better than Uncle Nate."

"No he's not." Nathan laughed overhearing the conversation. "Ok, well. We gotta go before Brooke finds out."

"Bye Ryan." Lucas waved as they stood in the doorway. Ryan waved also, a smile on his small face. "Nate, Thanks." Lucas smiled to his little brother. Nathan nodded understandingly and exited the room.

Lucas had always envied his little brother. He too knew what it was like to have to play basketball. But unlike him, Nathan had learned to overcome it. Nathan didn't let it ruin his life.

_"Nate, man." Lucas said pacing quickly in front of his brother. He was freaking out, his hands were running through his hair, threatening to pull it out, and he was shaking. "I don't know what to do. She's pregnant. I'm not ready for a kid."_

_"I don't know what to tell you Lucas." Nathan sighed from his bed. That was a lie though, he knew exactly what to tell him, he just knew that it wasn't what Lucas wanted him to say. "You have to decide what you want. There's not going back, this is it."_

_"I have so much ahead of me." Lucas said gesturing with his hands. "I mean, I've got basketball, my whole career. I'm only eighteen; I'm barely an adult! There's no way I can raise a kid."_

_"Lucas." Nathan said with a serious tone that he rarely ever used. "You're going to be a father whether you like it or not. The thing is, do you want to be in your child's life?"_

_"I…I always promised myself that I would never be Dan." Lucas laughed bitterly._

_"Well then, what's the problem?" Nathan asked curiously._

_"Me, I'm the problem." Lucas stated. "I haven't even begun to live yet. There is so much out there that I haven't done. And if I have a kid…"_

_"Lucas. You are having a kid. There is no 'if' in there." Nathan stood from his bed. He placed his hand strongly on the older boy's shoulder, stopping him from moving. "Look at me." Nathan commanded; Lucas slowly turned and met his green eyes. "Do you love Brooke?" Lucas nodded. "Then there's your answer." _

_"It's not that simple Nate!" Lucas cried loudly. "Ever since I was a kid, I dreamt about playing basketball. You know how it is. It was the one thing I was good at, something that nobody could ever take away from me. Basketball is all I knew, it was set. But now…"_

_"She's taking it away." Nathan finished for him, anger evident in his voice. "Your kid is taking it away."_

_Lucas shook his head; he told himself that he would never think that. "No…" He said weakly. He told himself it wasn't true, but it always sat in the back of his head, haunting him. Every time he shot the ball it would scream louder at him. "I just…I dunno." Lucas said dejectedly._

_"Lucas, listen to me, and listen carefully." Nathan said placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you what to do. I can't do that. But I can tell you this…whatever you choose, you better be damn sure that its what you want. Because once you do, there's no going back."_

The doctor finally cleared Lucas to go home. He pulled on his clothes that Karen had dropped by earlier and headed back to his house. He had bought it with the money he got from basketball. There wasn't much to it, it had two bedrooms, and none of the other rooms had much furniture.

In the living room sat a couch and a TV, the kitchen held no table, and his computer sat on the counter. His room wasn't much better; it had his bed in the middle, a dresser against the wall, and a bookshelf full of old novels.

But the last room, the one across from his, there was something different about it. He rarely went in there, he couldn't bear to. But tonight, he couldn't stop himself. He took a deep breath, his fingers resting on the small gold knob, and then pushed it open.

The walls were painted blue, orange accented the stark room. In this middle sat a small bed, on either side a round nightstand. The room was illuminated by a small night-light that shone light against the walls. The bed was made neatly; the toy trucks and action figures were put onto the shelves with order. And in the corner sat a brand new, leather basketball.

Above the bed sat a simple painting. It read: _'My Future, My Everything_.' Lucas loved that painting, he loved the simplicity of it and what it reminded him of. It held the truth that took him so long to realize. Below the curved letters sat three pictures; one of Brooke, one of Ryan, and one of Brooke holding Ryan after he was born. He would be forever grateful to Nathan for managing to get him the pictures.

The room was perfect; it was the ideal little boy's room. But there was one thing wrong with it. The bed was empty. He smiled faintly to himself before gently easing the door shut. "Goodnight." He whispered as he shut the door. A tear streaked down his face, landing on his lips.


	3. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

Hey...

Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Again, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Flashbacks in _italics._

Suddenly Everything Has Changed  
CHAPTER 3

The salty droplets dripped down steadily onto the crisp white paper. Every month after he had left the papers would arrive at his house. And like clockwork, three days later, she would find them on her front porch once again, no return address, nobody in sight. There was always a small envelope attached, it smelled of him, but she never opened it. She had a box, inside sat 39 unopened, perfectly preserved, white envelopes, all with her name printed neatly in his writing.

He picked up the pen slowly in his shaky hand and placed the tip to the paper. He was finally going to give her what she deserved from him so long ago, freedom. He had tried to hold on, have hope that one day they could be a family, but he knew now that it would never be. He had to let her go, let her live her life, let their son live his life.

_He stood awkwardly on the front steps, not quite sure if he should enter like he normally does or knock. He wiped his sweaty hands along his jeans and tried to take a deep breath in. Suddenly the door swung open and his eyes fell to his beautiful son._

_"Hi Lucas." The boy smiled widely up at him causing his heart to ache for the boy. He slowly knelt down to his level, a semi-forced smile on his face._

_"Hey Ryan." Lucas said ruffling his blonde hair between his fingers. "Is you're mommy here?"_

_He shook his head no. "She went out."_

_"Ok, what about Peyton?" Lucas questioned him. Again he shook his head no. "Well who is home?"_

_"Jake." Ryan stated._

_"Can you take me to him?" Lucas questioned. Ryan nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Lucas stumbled along, his heart racing as he held his son's hand._

_"Jake!" Ryan yelled through the otherwise empty house. He drug Lucas through countless rooms until he finally found Jake sitting on the floor playing with Jenny. "Lucas is here." Ryan said tapping Jake impatiently on the shoulder._

_Jake's eyes shot up and met Lucas'. He stood quickly, ignoring the protest from Jenny and stood before him. "Jenny, why don't you and Ryan go play in the next room?" Jake threw over his shoulder. He waited for them to leave before continuing. "Ryan is a kid from down the street." Jake said lamely._

_Lucas' lips instinctively curled up into a smirk, Jake was never one for the whole 'lying' thing, and he was so easy to read. "Where's Brooke?" Lucas questioned, letting it slide for a while._

_"Her and Peyton went shopping." Jake said taking a seat on the couch and motioning for Lucas to sit also. Jake cleared his throat nervously as he shifted his body. "So what brings you by?"_

_"Oh, I uh, just wanted to give something to Brooke." Lucas said holding up the envelope slightly. Jake eyed him suspiciously._

_"What is…" Jake said but was interrupted by Ryan running into the room, tripping, and the ball he was carrying flying and landing in Lucas' lap. Lucas leaned forward and helped Ryan back to his feet._

_Ryan laughed as he took the ball back from Lucas. His soft laugh echoed loudly in Lucas' ears long after the child stopped. "Wanna play Lucas?"_

_"I can't right now." Lucas said sadly. The boy's face fell and Lucas' heart sunk. "Maybe some other time."_

_"Over my dead body." Brooke, who had apparently heard the interaction, burst through the entrance and stood angrily in front of the three boys. Peyton entered and picked Ryan up and stood safely behind Jake. "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"_

_"I just came by to drop this off." He said handing her the large envelope. She snatched it from his hands and glared expectantly at him. He shifted nervously under her intense gaze, not quite sure what to do._

_"Well?" Brooke prompted him. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and his gaze fell to the floor. "You gave it to me, you can leave now." He nodded solemnly and turned his back and trudged dejectedly to the door. He hadn't known exactly what he had expected, but he figured that it was about right._

_He rested his fingers on the small gold knob, but something was stopping him from leaving. He kept hearing his son laugh and he knew he couldn't walk away again. He took a deep breath in attempt to calm his rapidly beating heart but he knew it was no use. He turned around quickly before he lost the courage and walked back into the living room. "I want to be in his life." He whispered, almost inaudibly, but loud enough to grab the other's attention._

_Jake and Peyton quickly excused themselves from the room, leaving a crying Brooke and a scared Ryan sitting on the couch in front of him. "Excuse me?" Brooke managed to choke out between sobs._

_Lucas knelt down in front of Ryan and tried his best to keep himself composed. "Hey buddy, can you let me and your mom talk? Why don't you go practice for our game?" Ryan nodded and quickly exited the room._

_Brooke finally found the strength to meet his piercing blue eyes. "You know?" She questioned softly. She unknowingly pulled herself away from him and wrapped her arms securely around her legs to protect herself. He ran his hand over his face and nodded slightly. "I'm going to kick Nathan's ass." She mumbled furiously._

_Lucas subconsciously moved closer to her, his eyes falling from hers and intently inspecting the tan carpet. "I've known." He whispered remorsefully. He shakily wiped away some stray tears that had managed to slip out and spoke again. "It's why I left."_

_She felt a new surge overtake her body and swiftly rose to her feet; her tears dried almost instantly and her body heated up. "You knew!" She screamed loudly, he answered with a silent nod. Her hand impulsively crashed against the side of his face and sent him stumbling backwards. "How could you?" She screamed in his face._

_"I was scared." He mumbled. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly as she stared at the boy she now hated. She never knew she could feel so much hatred for a man that she loved so much._

_Brooke scoffed. "So was I! But I could never just walk away from him. It was one thing when you abandoned me, but knowingly abandoning your own child?" She laughed bitterly. "How's it feel Luke?" She said oblivious to her use of his nickname. His eyes rose to hers, confusion was evident in them. "How's it feel to know you're just like Dan?"_

_Her words stung viciously at his heart. She was right, he had turned into the man he despised his whole life. He had worked so hard to never be like him, but in the end he lost the battle. "Congratulations Danny junior." She spat at him._

_He stood motionless as her words sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. "I'm sorry." He mumbled weakly as the tears streamed down his face._

_"I'm sorry too." She said equally as soft. His clouded blue eyes met her brown ones. She licked her lips as her tears trailed down her cheeks too. His heart shattered into millions of pieces at her next words, and he finally realized how bad he had hurt her. "I'm sorry I ever married you, I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you…I'm sorry I ever met you."_

_He watched helplessly as she slipped the small gold band from her finger and tossed it at his feet. He knelt down and picked up the ring and held it tightly in his grasp. "I never stopped loving you Brooke." He stated._

_She nodded, and reached behind her and opened the front door. His head sunk lower and walked through the doorway. "Me too." She whispered to his back. He paused mid-stride, almost unseen, and then continued to shuffle down the stairs._

He pressed the pen harshly against the paper, his name indenting the document. He lifted the crystal glass in his hand and took another long sip, the liquid burned as it ran down his throat. He dated the paper and slid it into the large manila envelope.

He grabbed a sheet of paper from beside him and began to write. His tears stained the paper but he didn't care, he had to finish this letter. He had to let his feelings be known, he couldn't live like this anymore. His eyes turned slightly to his glass, that was now empty and he grunted. Laying the pen on the paper he grabbed another bottle from the small fridge in his office and held it to his lips as the liquid poured down his throat.

He sat roughly back into the leather chair and continued to write, stopping every couple of seconds to further empty the bottle. He read over his letter, and signed his name at the bottom. His tongue ran across the adhesive and he sealed the envelope and laid it on the larger one. He stood abruptly and held the bottle vertically to let the liquid rush into his mouth.

He stumbled around aimlessly as the room fell darker. He could have sworn he saw someone standing in the corner. He reached out and grasped at the air causing him to fall forward and crash onto the couch. Pain seared through his head as he tried to stand so he decided to stay lying down. His eyelids became heavy as he scanned the room. He gripped the gold ring in his hand as the whole room went black.

Suddenly a jolt radiated down his arm, his chest tightened as he tried to sit up. He stumbled over to the desk and punched in the familiar numbers. A deafening ringing echoed through his ears and he could feel the blood rushing around behind his eyes. "Hello?" He heard as the phone crashed against the wooden desk. His body fell limply to the surface, papers crashing down around him as his body folded to the floor.

He could hear a distant voice, but he couldn't hear who it was. He struggled to move; to just open his eyes, but the intense pain running throughout his body wouldn't let him. The person shook his shoulder but he couldn't move; his body shook limply in their hands. There was a faint cry, 'Lucas', it said and then, he couldn't hear anything.


	4. Look What You've Done

Hey...

Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think...flashbacks are in _italics._

CHAPTER 4

_'Scott dribbles the ball in the corner, but he can't get open. Ladies and Gentleman, this games going down to the wire.' The announcer stated over the speaker. 'Scott finally finds the open man, passes to Green, who immediately bounces back to Scott.'_

_Lucas knew that this was it, this was his last chance. This would be the game that would go down in books. He dribbled the ball through his legs, looking for the open shot as his defender reached for the ball. 'Scott still holds the ball, times running down.'_

_This was his shot. He faked to the right, then shot back left, leaving him wide open. 'Scott for the game!' The ball arced flawlessly through the net, people erupting in cheers as the buzzer sounded. 'Lucas Scott has done it again!'_

_He watched joyfully from the side as the crowd and his teammates celebrated. Although he loved winning, and he loved the game, it never brought him as much joy as it did for them. "Lucas, Lucas." A reporter pulled him from his thoughts, the bright camera light blinding him. "How does it feel to have another game-winning shot?"_

_Lucas smiled as the reporter shoved the microphone into his face. "Pretty good." Lucas admitted. "But if you'll excuse me for a second, I've got something to take care of." The camera followed him as he made his way to his coach and team in center court._

_'You have to wonder what he's thinking right now.' The announcer stated with sheer shock. Everyone watched on as Lucas slipped his jersey off and handed it to his coach. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a small gold band and slipped it onto his finger._

_'What's this?" His coach questioned as he held the blue jersey in his hands. Lucas smiled as everyone hung on his every word. He scanned the crowd one last time, almost as though he expected to see her in the stands or on the sideline cheering him on._

_"I'm going home coach." He replied. With one final gaze around the packed stadium, he walked away from it all. If she wasn't there, none of it seemed to matter. He knew that she wouldn't just welcome him back, but he had to try, for them, and for their son._

He willed his eyes to open, the bright lights stinging his eyes as they adjusted. The room was dark, but he could tell he was in a hospital. After his eyes adjusted he could see Nathan curled up in a chair in the corner. He let out a groan as he tried to move his hand, the IV stinging within it.

Suddenly he felt a tugging at his other hand and he titled his head gently. "Lucas?" The little voice questioned curiously as he struggled to see up onto the bed.

"Hey." Lucas managed to spill out, his throat still sore. "Can you get Nate?" He coughed as he motioned his head to his sleeping brother. He watched as his son nudged his brother, finally managing to wake him. Nathan sat up quickly and rushed to his side.

"Lucas, thank god." He smiled with relief. He reached over and grabbed a cup of water and helped Lucas to drink it. "You've been out for like two weeks, you really had us worried."

The door swung open, the one person he really wanted to see, walked in. "You okay?" She questioned him upon realizing he was awake. He nodded with a sigh, as she looked him over. "Good." She stated simply.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor." Nathan said as he exited the room. Brooke sat idly in the corner, her eyes landing everywhere except on his.

He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he studied her. Even in the dark, he could still see the tearstains on her cheeks. He watched as Ryan curled up into her arms and wished that it were his arms. "I meant what I said Brooke..." He finally found the courage to speak. "About still loving you, and about being in his life."

"Not now Lucas." She stated grimly. "This isn't the best time, or place."

"I think it's the perfect time." Lucas said sitting up carefully and propping himself up on his pillow. "I've already missed so much of his life, I don't want to miss anymore."

"Lucas." She bit her lip nervously as she glanced between her son and him. "I swear to god if you ever hurt him, you won't be as lucky as you were this time."

Lucas shook his head adamantly. "I won't."

"It won't change anything between us. We're done." She faked coldness in her voice. "He's still my son. I get final say in everything."

Lucas shook his head; he was wise enough to know not to argued it. She stood up carefully and carried the boy with her to the side of his bed. "Ryan, do you know who this is?" She asked her son as she placed him onto the bed.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "That's Lucas." He stated obviously.

"Ryan sweetie." She said stroking his hair gently, her eyes welling with tears. "Lucas…he's…" She stumbled, fear evident on her face as she fought to tell him.

"Ryan." Lucas said grabbing both of their attention. "I'm your father." Ryan glanced quickly between Brooke and Lucas, confusion flooding his small eyes.

His eyes focused on Brooke. "Mommy?" He questioned her. She licked the tears from her lips and nodded weakly. He wrapped his arms around her neck and clung tightly to her.

"Hey, hey." She said holding him tightly and rubbing his back. Both Lucas' and Brookes' hearts broke as they heard him cry. "It's ok sweetie."

The door swung open again. "Hey stranger." Haley greeted cheerfully as she pulled him into a hug. "Oh, sorry." She pulled away when she noticed Brooke in the room. She glanced at Lucas, but her eyes shot back to Brooke when she noticed Ryan. "I think I'm missing something here."

Both of their brows furrowed. "Nathan never told you?" Brooke questioned. Haley answered with a shake of her head as she moved to get a better look at Ryan.

"He's uh…" She said noticing his blond hair. Her eyes shifted back to Lucas. "He's yours?" Lucas nodded solemnly. "That's why you moved." Haley face filled with clarity as she turned back to Brooke. Suddenly her face turned stern as she shifted back to Lucas. "You're an ass." She declared angrily as she hit his chest viciously.

He flinched as she raised his arm again to hit him but decided against it. "I'm gonna go." Brooke said grabbing her bag from the corner and opening the door.

"Brooke." Lucas called stopping her and making her face him. "Thank you." She nodded silently and walked out.

"You're lucky you're injured or I would seriously kick your ass right now." Haley spat angrily at him.

"I made a mistake Hales." Lucas said turning away from her piercing glare. His eyes focused out the window at the night sky, the stars twinkling in his eyes. "And now I'm trying to fix it."

Haley nodded understandingly, a small bit of her anger subsiding. "She still loves you." She stated quietly, but he gave her no response. "But I don't know if you can fix this one."

Lucas' eyes shot to hers; the pain evident in them. He nodded slowly, realizing that she was right. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat and she offered him a gentle sympathetic smile. "I have to." He stated determinedly. "I have to make it right."


	5. My Own Worst Enemy

Hey...

Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.

CHAPTER 5

With each step that she took she could feel her whole world caving in on her. She knew that in mere seconds her life would once again change drastically because of him, and what angered her most was knowing that she was powerless to stop it. She laughed bitterly to herself thinking about how many times the man had truly changed her life. She could count two, three after today; the first being when he had smiled at her for the first time, the gentle smile that he seemed to reserve only for her; the second was when he walked away, taking his smile with him, and leaving her standing alone in the pouring rain.

She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes and threatening to spill out, but she willed herself to stay strong. She glanced down at Ryan at the same time he looked up at her; she offered him a reassuring smile as she bent down and picked him up.

She held him tightly against her side, never wanting to let him go. She wasn't naïve, she knew that she wouldn't always be able to protect him, but to her, it just seemed wrong that she couldn't protect him right now.

The man that had promised her that he would always be there, and that he would always love her was the one she was trying to protect her son from. Another bitter laugh. She wished it weren't true, but she knew that in the long run, it would benefit her son for him to have his father. And even if she resented him, she didn't want her son to; it wouldn't be fair to him.

She stopped at the door and let out a weary breath; this was it. Her eyes studied Ryan, his blue eyes, his blonde hair, and his gentle smile. It all reminded her of him. She smoothed down his hair and forced her dimpled smile at him.

"It's ok." He whispered softly and placed a small kiss on her cheek. A tear sprang from her eye and rolled down to her lips. She licked it away, the salty taste lingering on her tongue. Since when did her son become the strong one; it wasn't supposed to be that way, he was supposed to lean on her, not the other way around.

Yet another quality he got from his father. She would have questioned if she was really her son if he hadn't come out of her. His personality was gentle and kind, and most importantly, untainted. "I know sweetie." She whispered delicately.

The door emitted a low creak as she pushed it open; the soft light cast harsh shadows in the room, and the bustling noise awoke Lucas from his fitful sleep. He rubbed his eyes relentlessly and struggled to pull himself up. "Hey." He mumbled, his voice hoarse and barely audible.

Ryan's head immediately buried itself into Brooke's shoulder in an attempt to conceal himself from the world. Brooke's arm instinctively wrapped around his back and traced comforting circles with her fingertips. "Come on." She whispered into his hair.

Lucas inched over and watched as his son slowly removed his face from Brooke's shoulder. "Hi Ryan." He waved gently, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He supposed this would be what it felt like to see your child being born; he was just a little late.

The small blue eyes finally met the big ones; Ryan's arms clung tightly around his mother's shoulder as she struggled to drop her purse onto the chair. "Hi Lucas." He mumbled back. Lucas' heart lurched at his voice, but stung when he murmured 'Lucas'.

He wasn't sure if he expected Ryan to call him 'dad', but he hoped one day he would.

Breaking the creepy silence that had fallen in the room, Nathan cleared his voice from the corner where he was flipping through a magazine. "I think I'm going to go get some coffee, you guys want anything?" He asked politely as he placed the magazine onto the chair behind him.

"Can you get me a drink?" Lucas asked hopefully; his doctor had only given him water and he was dying to have something with flavor. Nathan nodded and turned towards Brooke.

"Maybe some chocolate milk for Ryan." She stated, again Nathan nodded. He mouthed a 'good luck' to Lucas as he pulled the door open.

"Can I go too?" Ryan questioned eagerly, he would do anything to get out of the small hospital room. Brooke turned towards Nathan, in turn missing the frown that had flashed across Lucas' features. Nathan took Ryan and offered Lucas a small shrug before leaving.

"Sorry." Brooke smiled apologetically as she sat in a chair at the foot of Lucas' bed. He simply nodded as he picked at his thin sheet of a blanket. "It's not you. He's just used to Nate…quite fond of him."

"Nah." Lucas smiled a humorless smile with a shake of his head. "It's my fault. He's just a boy…no boy should have to go through what I put him through."

"Just, don't take it personally." Brooke offered, a strain evident in her voice. She didn't know why she was trying to console him, but the disappointed expression on his face made her sympathize with him, for whatever reason. "He's just not used to guys, besides Nathan."

"Again, my fault." Lucas scoffed quietly to himself. His infamous 'brooding' face was becoming more evident by the second. "Brooke, I…"

She held up a hand to silence him and shook her head quickly. "Don't." She stopped him from continuing. She knew she wasn't ready to hear what he was going to say, and she wasn't going to put herself through it.

"No, please…" His voice was breaking, the raw-emotion seeping into every word he spoke. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know." She nodded her head in confirmation. He breathed out a puff of air and combed his hair away from his eyes.

"No Brooke." He stated determinedly. "I'm sorry. I need you to believe it."

"Lucas…" She sighed as she stood from the chair and took a few steps closer to him. "I believe that you're sorry. I truly do; I can see it in your eyes…"

"But…?" He prompted, knowing that there was a second part to her statement. He clamped his eyes shut in anticipation of her words, knowing that they were going to cut through him like a knife.

"But…" She whispered, her voice shaky and uncertain. "Knowing that you're sorry…it doesn't make…make it hurt any less. What you did…"

"I want to fix it." He mumbled tearfully. His bottom lip turned white, and he could taste the familiar flavor of blood seeping onto his tongue. "I wish with every fiber of my body that I could go back and do things differently. Or that I had the words now to make it better…that day, it…it was one of…no, it was, the worst mistake of my life…"

"I wish things were different too, I honestly do." She smiled gently as her tears blurred her vision, and her cheeks mirrored his. She grasped his hand in one of hers, and he gently cupped her cheek in his palm. "But no amount of hope, or praying, or wishing, however much, is going to reverse time. And no amount of words are going to heal the pain that I feel everyday…"

"Brooke…" He sobbed out. She licked her lips, her hair bouncing slightly as she shook her head.

"I need to finish." She whispered; he skillfully wiped away a few of her tears with his thumb. "Everyday, when I see him, or hear his voice…he's you Luke, in everyway possible. He's so caring and he understands so much. I love him so much, but he breaks my heart. He's a constant reminder of us."

"God, Brooke." Lucas sobbed again. She gently rested her forehead against his, and if just felt right…she felt, at home. Their tears mixed together between them, soaking his blanket in the process. His heart pounded heavily against his chest, he knew it wasn't good for him, but he didn't care. At least if he died, he would die happy, in her arms, where he knew he belonged.

Suddenly realization hit Brooke. "I…I can't…" She mumbled as she pulled away from him. His hand slipped to the back of her neck and crashed their lips together; she kissed back. It felt to good. Her mind kept screaming at her to stop, that they shouldn't be doing that, but her body pulled him closer.

He knew it too, that it was wrong, but it felt perfect. Her lips on his made everything else disappear…. all the heartache, the pain, the hospital…it was all gone. But like it always did, the outside world found its way back in as the door creaked open.

"Oh, I'll…" Nathan trailed off and pulled the door shut in front of him. Had he really saw what he just did? The door opened again, and a distraught Brooke emerged. "Hey…" He murmured gently and pulled her to his chest.

"I can't do it Nate." She mumbled into his shirt. Her hands gripped it tightly into a ball as her tears stained it. "I can't let him in."

"Shh…" He encouraged her gently. His hand rubbed up and down her back soothingly. He softly kissed the top of her head. "You don't have to. It'll be ok. I promise that." She sniffed as she nodded her head. "Why don't you go home?"

"Yeah, ok." She agreed wisely. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and forced on a small smile.

"I'll see later, alright buddy?" Nathan questioned Ryan gently.

"No." Brooke shook her head as she continued to dry her tears. "He needs to stay. Can you just, bring him home after?"

"Yeah, no problem." Nathan assured her with an eased smile. He gently placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "I've got him. He'll be fine."

"Thanks Nate." Brooke smiled gratefully and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Both let out a light laugh as his face heated slightly. "You be good…ok?" She questioned Ryan. "Talk to your…dad." She forced herself to say it. He nodded slightly as she rubbed her fingers through his shabby hair. She mouthed another 'thanks' to Nathan before leaving the two as they entered the room.

"Hi Lucas." Ryan stated politely as he entered the room. Lucas was turned away from the door, his gaze focused out the window at the evening sky. Tears had stained his cheek and turned his eyes red. "Lucas?" Ryan asked softly as he edged towards his bedside.

Still there was no answer. The only noise to fill the room was the beeping of the many monitors and the slight sniff Lucas emitted. "Are you ok?" Ryan prodded quietly as he tugged on the blankets loosely.

Slowly Lucas turned his body to face the concerned eyes of his son. He nodded slowly but saw the apprehension on Ryan's face. Ryan glanced down and pushed his foot onto the bottom of the bed and used his arms to pull himself onto Lucas' bed.

Lucas watched wearily as Ryan crawled towards him hesitantly and eventually sat carefully on his lap. He sniffed again and tried to blink his tears away to no avail. Ryan leaned forward gently, his small hands cupping either side of Lucas' face. Gently, Ryan pressed his small lips against Lucas' forehead.

Lucas watched the young boy with such admiration in his eyes. Brooke had been right, he did understand a lot for his age, and he was caring. But she was wrong about one thing, he wasn't Lucas…he was better. "What…what was that for?" He managed to choke out as Ryan sat idly in his lap. He leisurely let his hands slip around the boy's back.

Ryan smiled gently, a loving smile that illuminated the stark room. "That's what Mommy does when I'm sad or gots an owie. She makes it all better." He stated softly. Lucas was powerless against it; the tears were coming, no matter what.

He licked them away hastily and gazed into his son's eyes. "Thank-you." He whispered hoarsely. Ryan simply nodded and climbed his way down the bed and onto Nathan's lap.

Ryan turned his head towards his father. "Lucas?" He questioned curiously. Lucas nodded, urging him to continue. "Do I have to call you Dad?"

He let out a shaky sigh as his fingers scratched at the back of his neck. "That's up to you Ryan." He explained. Silently he wished that he would, but he knew if wasn't fair to force him to. Ryan once again nodded.

"Lucas?" He asked again. Lucas closed his eyes at his name to keep the tears within him. "Do you love my Mommy?"

"Very much." Lucas answered without hesitation, which even surprised Nathan, who was now fully engaged in their conversation.

"Well how come you don't live with us?" Ryan continued to ask questions.

"Well because…" Lucas tried to think of something. "I ran away…and it was a big mistake."

"How come you ran away?" He asked curiously.

"Its…its hard to explain." Lucas laughed at himself. "I guess I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

He should have known these questions would have arisen. "I'm not sure." He answered truthfully. "Are you scared of anything?" He tried.

Ryan nodded slightly. "Sometimes I'm scared of the dark."

"Ok…" Lucas nodded. "And what do you do when you are?"

"Mommy gave me a flashlight." He replied. "I turn it on…and then it isn't dark anymore."

"Right. So…" Lucas tried to explain in terms he would understand. "So when I got scared, I ran away from it. Just like when you get scared, you make it go away."

Ryan nodded, understanding etched into his crystal eyes. "We should really go." Nathan smiled gently at his brother. "It's almost his bedtime."

Lucas nodded as Nathan stood up and placed Ryan on his hip. "Lucas…do you love me?" Ryan questioned inquiringly.

"I love you a whole bunch." Lucas smiled widely at his son. "I will forever love you." A wide grin broke out onto Ryan's face as Nathan stopped in the doorway.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luke." Nathan waved good-bye. Lucas nodded and waved to his son.

"Bye Ryan." He smiled gently. Ryan shifted slightly in Nathan's arms and faced his father.

"Bye." He waved happily. Lucas watched them leave. A few seconds later the door opened again and Nathan appeared with Ryan in his arms.

"Forget something?" Lucas chuckled.

"I love you too…" Ryan whispered lightly. Tears immediately stung at Lucas' eyes. He glanced at Nathan, and he too had tears threatening to spill over. "…Daddy."


	6. Who I am Hates Who I've Been

Hey...

Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Again, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think.  
The letter is in _Italics._ (You'll see)

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been  
CHAPTER 6

_What power has love but forgiveness?  
In other words  
By its intervention  
What has been done  
Can be undone.  
What good is it otherwise?  
-William Carlos Williams_

_"My Dearest Brooke,"_

She read the letters that were scrawled across the crisp white paper aloud. Her hands trembled, causing the paper to flutter erratically. A few silent tears escaped her eyes causing her to hastily wipe them away. She drew in another shaky breath before continuing.

_"I know that you have no rationale to read this, and if I were you, I would tear it up now and never look back. I won't blame you if you do. But if, for some reason, you find it in your heart to at least hear me, than that is all I can ask for."_

It had crossed her mind, to just rip the letter up. To throw it in the fire like she had done many years ago, after the first time he broke her heart. She paper crinkled slightly in her hands as she debated whether or not to continue. Her tongue traced the outline of her lips, the salty taste lingering on her tongue afterwards.

_"I know that it is perhaps too late for this, but I feel as though I must say it. I'm sorry. For everything. You deserved much more than I could have ever given you. You are an amazing woman, with a magnificent heart, and what I did was wrong. I'm sorry."_

The thought crossed her mind once again. She told herself that she didn't want to hear what he had to say, that it didn't matter anymore. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let him back in; that his words wouldn't break her again.

_"I truly did, and always will love you. I am sorry that I ever made you doubt that. There has never been another in my heart. I was a stupid, naïve boy, and I caused you pain that you should have never had to feel. And I hope, that one day, you will be able to overcome that pain, and be happy. Because you deserve to be, you deserve whatever you want in life. And I hope, that the Brooke Davis I knew in high school, the one that I fell in love with, wouldn't settle for less."_

Stupid was right, she laughed bitterly to herself. As for the happiness part, it was still a mystery. Some days it felt as though she would never truly be happy, that she wasn't capable of it.

_"As for a reason, I wish I could give you one. I wish I could give you some sort of closure. But know this: It was never because I did not love you. You were in my mind and heart every second of every day that I was away. I was stupid to run, I know that now."_

'Love', she wondered to herself if he knew the actual meaning of it. He always said the word to her, swore to the heavens that he did; but then his actions shouted the opposite.

_"As for Ryan, I know that he will grow up to be a wonderful man thanks to you. I know that you will do right by him. I don't doubt that. I would hope that you would tell him about me. Let him know who his father was. But I would understand if you couldn't."_

Ryan, he was already a wonderful boy, destined to be a wonderful man. She hoped that he would be like his father, the gentle, caring side, not the leaving side. Because as much as she loved to deny it, Lucas Scott was indeed a marvelous human being, most of the time.

'Tell him about me'? That sealed the deal in her mind, Lucas was leaving again. She prayed it would be different, that maybe he would stick around this time. She hoped that maybe he had changed and was actually trying to mend his mistakes. But once again, he was leaving them.

_"I've written a few letters to him; some to be given to him on certain birthdays, others on holidays, and a few for significant events in his life, such as his wedding day. I hope that you will give them to him. And I also hope that he will read them."_

She silently cursed him. Only he could leave and yet still try to hold on. She wiped at her eyes, brushing back the tears that were stinging violently, threatening to spill over. Again she debated whether or not to rip it to shreds, but like before, she continued reading.

_" I am truly sorry for everything that has happened, and for how things have turned out. I wish I could change things between us, but I know that I have shattered any chance for that."_

Change things? She had once hoped that too, but then, like now, he had slapped her in the face. How could he go on about changing the past, when he was ruining the future?

_"I know that it is wrong to ask, but I need one last thing from you: your forgiveness. I would not be able to make peace with myself without it. I pray that you find it in your heart to absolve me from my wrongs. It may be a long shot, but it is my one last wish. So please, help me to leave contently. In the large envelope, are our divorce papers, signed. I want you to be happy."_

Forgiveness? She practically choked on the word as she read it. There was no way she would ever be able to forgive him now. Her fists tightened around the paper, causing small wrinkles to form. Divorce? Her hand gathered the paper, but then a word caught her eye. A word that prompted her to continue reading.

_"You will never know how sorry I am. I hate myself for the things I have done in my life. The one good thing I ever did was love you. Brooke, I am **dying.** The doctor says my heart is too weak, and that I need a transplant and the chances of finding a donor are very slim."_

Her tears fell in a steady stream now, soaking the paper in her hands. They blurred her vision, but she continued on.

_"I want to leave you with this: 'Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.' Ida Taylor wrote it. It has helped me to live a better life, and I hope it will do the same for you._

_I'm sorry…_

_I love you Pretty Girl,_

_Broody_

_Lucas Eugene Scott"_

-----

"Lucas!" She burst through the hospital room with a bang. Her eyes immediately fell upon the empty bed, which looked neatly made. The blonde-haired boy was nowhere in sight.

The rest was a blur. Her tears were now staining her cheeks and blurring her vision. Her knees hit the floor with a thud, her head soon after. She lay on the hospital floor, the pain overtaking her body. He was gone.


	7. Live Like You Were Dying

Hey...

Summary: She wonders if he knows what love is. What happens when he tries to salvage the relationship with the son that he knowingly abandoned? Does she let him back into their lives? Does he get the life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

Like always, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Flashbacks are in _italics._

Live Like You Were Dying  
CHAPTER 7

_Dance like there's nobody watching  
Love like you'll never get hurt  
Sing like there's nobody listening  
Live like it's heaven on earth  
And speak from the heart to be heard.  
-William W. Purkey_

The fallen leaves crunched beneath her weight as more fell down on top of her, mixing with the rain that soaked her. It fell upon her cheeks, mingling with her salty tears, and leaving water streaks across her skin.

Her body shivered violently, her arms instinctively wrapping tighter around herself. The day, in its entirety, was dreary. It took every ounce of energy she had just to leave her bed, only after being forced by Jake, had she actually done so. Now her feet carried her forward with no particular destination in mind.

Glancing upward for a second, she realized where she had gone. Her eyes darted around, taking in the sight, the memories all coming back to her at once. Her mind was spinning, the flashes of his face coming before her eyes, making her tears fall faster.

_"Lucas!" The brunette girl screeched through her loud laughter. Her hair was strewn every which way, her clothes were dirtied and wrinkled, and she was panting breathlessly. But it didn't bother her; with him she knew that it didn't matter._

_The blonde boy wrapped his arms tightly around her, his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. They both laughed joyously. After a few failed attempts to escape, the girl surrendered and let her be gathered in his grasp._

_He smiled at her, the infamous Scott smirk playing on his lips. She noticed it, the glint in his eye as he glared at her. Again her arms struggled to free themselves from his toned arms. Suddenly her feet left the ground and another shriek flew from her lips._

_He spun her around, his feet carving a small circle in the golden leaves that littered the ground. "Say it." He prompted, his voice light with laugher. She shook her head, her mouth too occupied with laughing to refuse. "Say it and I'll stop."_

_A growl managed to escape her. She sent a death glare at him, as her arms snaked around the back of his neck. "Lucas Scott is the hottest man alive." She mumbled in defeat._

_"Duh!" He smirked triumphantly. He slowed the spinning, but quickly lost his balance, sending both of them crashing to the grass, him on top. He promptly rolled from on top of her, but let his arm dangle across her waist, the other one supporting his weight as he rested on his side. "You okay?"_

_"Who knew you weighed so much." She frowned grumpily up at him. Her frown quickly turned to a smile, a light giggle escaping her lips. Her hand cupped in front of her mouth, silencing her laughter._

_"What?" His brow furrowed curiously._

_She reached up and pulled the small crimson flower from his blonde locks. He smiled at it, then took it from her grasp and placed it gently behind her ear. "Much better." She nodded in approval._

_His face contorted slightly, his eyes clamping shut. A low moan escaped his lips, one that did not go unnoticed by Brooke. "You all right?" She questioned, her hand resting gently on his cheek. He simply nodded, his fist pressed harshly against his chest._

_He stayed quiet a few seconds longer before finally opening his eyes. His fingers rubbed his muscles firmly before his face returned to normal. "Just a little pain." He tried to reassure her. "Probably from the fall."_

_She nodded warily, but decided to let it slide. "Which, by the way, was totally your fault!" She scoffed, the back of her hand swatting his chest playfully._

_He simply shrugged, a smile tugging on his lips. "Come on." He offered as he pushed himself to his feet. She placed her hand in his, the other one resting against the ground to push herself up._

_Her fingers scrapped something, drawing her attention to it. She grasped it in them, her eyes examining the small object. "Lucas…" Her voice trailed off. She abruptly pulled him back down, his body hitting the ground with a thud._

_"What the hell was that for?" He grimaced as his fingers rubbed the sore area on his side on which he landed. His eyes fell upon the object in her hand. He frantically patted his pockets, groaning when he realized that he had dropped it._

_She licked her lips hesitantly, her nimble fingers opening the small box she held. He watched timidly as she inspected its contents, his eyes shifting nervously in an attempt to read her expression. "Is this…?" Her eyes met his._

_He nodded diffidently, his fingers slowly taking the box from her. He pulled the small silver band from the case and held it adroitly in his fingers. She smiled, her dimples providing him with a sudden burst of confidence that was apparent in his features._

_He sat up skillfully all while pulling he up to rest between his legs. They sat facing each other, both wearing smiles that melted each other's hearts._

_"I thought…" He paused. His voice was deep, a hint of huskiness seeping through from the lump that was rapidly forming in the back of his throat. "I thought, when I did this…that I would have a planned speech; with beautifully thought out words…"_

_He let his other hand drift up her arm to her cheek and cup it lightly. She leaned into it as his finger gently wiped away a tear that streaked down her face. "Me too." She laughed lightly through her sobs._

_"…But I realize…. that I don't need all that." He smiled. His crystal blue eyes danced with mirth. "The only thing I need…" A few silent tears streaked down his cheeks and she wiped them away like he did. "The only thing I need…is you Brooke."_

_"Me too…" She whispered once again. They both laughed. Their faces were perfect mirrors of each other. Both had tear-stained cheeks, bright smiles, and love swirling in their eyes._

_His chest rose upwardly as he took in a deep breath. He lightly grasped her hand in his, his fingers trembling. "Brooke Davis…." He licked his lips hesitantly. "…Will you marry me?"_

She smiled faintly at the memory. Her eyes scanned the area, taking it in. It still looked the same. The trees they had laid under for hours had grown slightly, but they still held the same golden leaves. The river ran serenely beside her and the crimson flowers grew wildly along it.

Her eyes fell to the blue spot amongst the golden ground. She walked forward, suddenly flinging herself at the ground. "Lucas!" She shrieked as the man came into her view from behind the tall tree.

He tiredly opened his eyes; a small gasp escaped her lips. His eyes were drained, and they no longer held any life in them. The usual startling blue color had dulled to a monotonous grayish tone. "Brooke." He mumbled jadedly.

"Oh god Luke." She whispered in desperation. Her hand gently stroked his pale cheek, as her tears stung violently at her eyes. His breath was becoming shallow, and his body shook fiercely from the cold rain.

"I…I couldn't stay there." His teeth chattered together loudly. She rubbed her hands up and down his slim arms in an attempt to warm his body. She sat down beside him, immediately enveloping his body against hers. "I…I…"

"Shh…." She encouraged him. He let his head flop weakly against her shoulder, no longer able to hold it up. Her fingers gently stroked his wet hair, smoothing it down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly into her chest. His hands gripped at her shirt and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry…" He muttered over and over again.

"No." She whispered into his ear. Her warm breath rolled down his neck, instantly warming him. Gradually his shaking stopped, leaving the two sitting comfortably below the tree, its branches shielding them from the rain.

"It's ok." She murmured reassuringly to him. He forcefully lifted his head so his eyes could meet hers. He shook his head gently, water splashing from his hair.

"It's not…" He sobbed quietly. He breathed gently, his entire chest moving in the simple action. His tongue traced the outside of his thin lips, as he shook his head. "This is it. I…I need you."

His hands grasped at her, pulling her towards him more. She let her eyes flutter shut, willing herself to stay strong. She had never seen him like this, so weak and frail. He had never actually been this vulnerable towards her before. "Lucas…" She opened her eyes to grab his attention. "It's ok…" He shook his head again. "I forgive you."

His breath was now coming in rapid gasps and his chest heaved continuously. "I love you." He blew out between gasps. His body shook roughly, his brutal shivers once again returning to his body.

"Come on." She stood, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. His entire weight was pushing on her body, but she still managed to drag him forward through the rain. The rain that had once washed away their future was now returning it. A ray of sun shone down in front of her, illuminating the golden leaves.

"It's beautiful." He whispered incoherently as a gust of wind uplifted them. He stumbled awkwardly beside her, his vision blurry as he tried to grasp one.

"Lucas." Brooke sighed exhaustedly. "You gotta work with me here."

She let out a breath of relief as her car came into view. "Hales?" He smiled widely at her. His eyes sparkled clearly again. He stumbled sideward, his arms wrapping around her neck.

"Brooke." She frowned at his new state. She opened the side door and guided him down into the seat. He beamed wider at her statement.

"Brooke!" He laughed loudly. His face suddenly contorted and his body fell back weakly against the seat. "Oh. I don't feel so good." She shut the door and quickly ran to the driver's side.

"Stay with me Luke." Her voice was shaky as she noticed him starting to drift off.

-----

"Brooke!" Nathan came to a halt in front of the distraught woman. His muscled arms wrapped securely around her shaking frame and held her against his chest. "What happened? Where is he?"

"I don't know." She sobbed loudly against his shirt. "He…he left. I thought he was dead. But I found him. But he got really sick. The doctors haven't told me anything."

"He's going to be ok, right?" Haley questioned shakily. Nathan immediately wrapped her in with Brooke, hugging both girls tightly for comfort.

He nodded numbly, his eyes focused on the double doors in front of him. As if on cue, Lucas' doctor appeared, immediately approaching the three. "He's alive." He stated factually to assure them.

"I want to see him." Nathan declared adamantly. The doctor nodded, leading the three through the doors and down the winding hallways. He stopped in front of a door, blocking them from entering.

"I have to prepare you." He stated solemnly. "His heart is weak. Extremely weak. He's hooked up to a bunch of different machines to keep him alive. He's been drifting in and out of consciousness." He slowly stepped aside and allowed the three to enter.

Nathan and Haley lingered back, allowing Brooke to approach him alone. She hesitantly took his hand into hers; it was cold, a rarity for him. He usually held such warmth that would spread to her whenever they touched. "Luke." She whispered softly.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he attempted a smile. "Thank-you." He stated, his voice barely a whisper. She nodded, her tears freshening the earlier stain. "Come here." He whispered, drawing her closer to his lips.

Forcefully he lifted his head from the bed, his lips brushing gently against hers. She leaned into him, allowing his to rest against the bed, their lips still attached. She gently cupped his cheek, pulling him closer against her mouth. He slowly pulled back, his lips curling into a wobbly smile. She flashed her dimples at him.

He willed his hand to move, pushing into the pocket of his jeans and pulling his closed fist out. He raised it to her face, which was still inches away from his. Gently he placed a small, crimson flower behind her ear. "Much better." He whispered the words that she spoke so many years ago.

She laughed gently through her sobs, allowing her smile to shine through. For a second she thought she saw the old sparkle in his eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. She dipped her head slightly, once again capturing his lips.

The door swung open again, Peyton and Jake entering with Jenny and Ryan; Lucas and Brooke didn't seem to notice. Brooke pulled back this time, her tears falling against his chest.

She inhaled deeply, her smile faltering slightly. Her eyes fluttered shut, savoring the feeling. She opened them again, letting her forehead rest gently against his. "I love you." She whispered confidently.

He smiled widely, his eyes dancing weakly. "I love you too." His hand once again reached into his pocket, his closed fist hovering over her open hand. "I want you to have this."

The cool metal hit her hand, but he quickly closed her fist before she had a chance to see. He moved her fist to his lips, kissing it lovingly. She released her fingers, the small silver ring filling her vision. "I'm sorry Brooke—for everything."

"Shh." She placed her finger against his lips to silence him.

Ryan wiggled from Jake's arms and quickly made his way to Brooke. "Mommy?" He tugged incessantly at her shirt. She gently picked him up, placing him onto the bedside.

"Hey Ryan." Lucas whispered gently. His voice was barely there and his eyes were becoming tired.

"Daddy…" Ryan suddenly turned his attention towards Lucas. He climbed gently from his mother's arms and focused his attention on his father. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy is really sick." Brooke stroked his hair soothingly. The boy lay carefully on his father's stomach, his ear pressed against his chest. His wrapped his arms around Lucas' body, hugging him tightly.

"Please don't leave." Ryan sniffled into his chest. Everyone's hearts broke at his words, Lucas' even more so. He struggled to bring his arm around the boy's back and hold him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered brokenly. "Just remember…I will always love you." Ryan nodded silently into his chest, his tears soaking Lucas' shirt.

"Jake." Lucas whispered, drawing Peyton and Jake closer to him. The both stood next to him, their eyes puffy from their tears. "I'm sorry."

"Luke, don't…" Peyton sobbed loudly.

"You take care of her…ok?" He smiled weakly at Jake.

"I will." He nodded in response. Jake gently patted his chest before stepping backward. Peyton leaned down closer, stroking his blonde hair with her fingers.

"Please don't leave."

"I'm sorry Peyt." He licked the tears from his lips. "I love you two." Peyton smiled gently, leaving a heavy kiss against his temple. She slowly backed up into Jake's arms.

"Haley." He mumbled. The brunette was instantly at her side, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He chuckled lightly into her auburn hair, the strawberry scent burning into his memory.

"I'll miss you buddy." She mumbled into his chest. She gently raised her head, their hazy eyes meeting. "I love you so much Luke. Why…why you?"

"I'm sorry Hales…" He trailed off. He gently stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her even though he knew if would never work. "I love you too."

"Please Luke…" She pleaded desperately with him. His heart ached inside his chest harshly at her tone. "Who's gonna be there? Huh? It was supposed to be us against the world! Bunny Beugard and Rocket Roe…remember?"

He nodded faintly, a ghost of a smile gracing his features. "Yeah Hales, I remember."

"Its not fair Luke!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"I know."

"I need my buddy. Brooke needs you. Ryan needs his father." She couldn't see him any longer; her tears glazed her eyes, blurring her vision. "Nate, he needs his big bro. And what about you being Uncle Luke? Huh? It's not fair!"

His brow furrowed at her rant. "Uncle Luke. You're pregnant?"

Nathan suddenly stepped forward, his arm wrapping around Haley's shaking shoulders. "Yeah man." He nodded somberly. "We were gonna wait to tell you, but…"

"Oh Hales." Lucas whispered. His weak arms managed to wrap around her, holding her loosely. "I'm so happy for you."

"Please Lucas…." She pleaded again, knowing it wasn't his fault, but wanting him to fix it.

"I love you Haley."

"God Luke." She breathed shallowly. "I love you too." Not caring, she bent down and captured his lips with hers. She slowly broke from him and placed a gently kiss on his forehead.

He smiled weakly. "I shoulda gotten sick a long time ago…" He attempted to joke. Haley let out a small laugh and gave him another kiss.

He glanced around at everyone, smiling gently at them. He finally met eyes with his brother, who seemed to be distancing himself. "Nathan." Lucas whispered, grabbing his brother's attention and drawing him near.

Nathan leaned down to his brother, his hand wiping relentlessly at his reddened eyes. "Promise me..."

"No." Nathan abruptly leaned back, his head shaking back and forth determinedly. He crossed his arms over his chest, his jaw becoming stern. "You're not going anywhere."

"Nathan please." Lucas begged tiredly. Nathan allowed his eyes to meet his brother's and instantly broke. He allowed his tears to flow freely, not caring how he looked. He once again leaned down. "Take care of them. Of Brooke, and Ryan. And Haley. And the baby…"

"I will."

"Be good to her. Be a good man, the man I know you are." He smiled gently at his little brother. Nathan reached out and grasped his hand in his own, holding it tightly, never wanting to let it go. "And when the time comes…don't be me. I know you won't be. You'll be a good father. I'm so sorry Nate…"

"It's ok Luke." Nathan interrupted him. He wiped his face with his sleeve tiredly. "Haley's right man…this isn't fair."

"I love you little brother."

"I love you too Luke…" He smiled shakily at him. "Big brother."

Luke slowly let his eyes flutter shut, welcoming the rest. "Luke, no." Brooke was instantly at his side, grasping his hand in hers. "Stay with us Lucas."

"Brooke." He smiled, his eyes remaining shut. "I'm just sleeping. I'll still be here."

"Daddy…" Ryan was at his side again.

"I promise." He sighed. "I just need some rest." They all watched as he slowly fell into a slumber, all silently praying that he would awaken again.


	8. If Something Should Happen

Hey...

Just wanted to say thanks for all of the reviews...  
This chapter is kind of short, but its to set up for the next one...So please read it and tell me what you think. Thanks.

**If Something Should Happen  
CHAPTER 8**

_"There's always some aftermath,  
good and bad, makes-me-happy or makes-me-unhappy,  
for anything we choose to do"  
-Richard Bach_

It was all a blur. She couldn't hear him, not with the intense sound of her own blood rushing through her ears. She nodded idly, her eyes focused in his general direction, her mind distant.

She could see him stand, his hand gently squeezing her shoulder reassuringly before leaving her. But it wasn't encouraging, not with the grim glance he lingered on her seconds before he turned away.

"Brooke."

Her gaze slowly turned, her brown eyes meeting blue ones. He smiled at her, but it wasn't comforting. It was empty, a forced one he showed to the world. Her eyes pierced through it, through him, silently cursing his silent lies. She blinked rapidly, her vision becoming slightly less blurry.

"Brooke."

His hand rested gently on hers, his warmth touching her skin. "Yeah." Her voice was foreign. It wasn't hers. It was laced with fear, an emotion she rarely felt, but lately was the only one.

He stood, his long arm extending outward towards her. He dropped it to his side, as she stood, unassisted. It was just like her, to not depend on someone. She never did. She entered the dreary room before him; the sound of monitors faintly beeping surrounded her.

A sudden pang of resentment washed over him. It wasn't right, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel it. His brother had lied. He promised them, swore to them, that he would awaken. But he didn't. His body lay motionless in the bed before him, his eyes shut.

The beep of the monitor was brief. His heart was weak, barely functioning on its own. It sickened Nathan. How could Lucas being talking one moment, and on the verge of death the next?

And now, he had to choose; his brother's fate lay solely in his hands. It's what the doctor was attempting to explain to them. It wasn't fair, that the responsibility of choosing the life or death of his own brother was put into his hands.

But it was. Nathan would have to choose. Would he keep his brother alive, hooked up to machines and medicines in hopes that a heart donor would present itself? Or would he let his brother pass peacefully?

Haley stood beside him, her hand wrapped tightly around his. Her head rested on his shoulder, holding her up. A silence fell between the three, none daring to speak. They knew if they did, the helplessness they were bottling up inside themselves would explode, and no was willing to face reality.

Nathan slowly sank down the wall, his hand dropping form his wife's. "I can't do it." He mumbled to himself. His long arms wrapped around his knees, his face burying itself into his arms.

"You have to Nathan." Brooke whispered as she joined him on the floor. His head slowly raised, his eyes glossy. It didn't stop her though, from seeing through them, seeing the emptiness inside of him.

"How, huh?" His voice broke slightly. His eyes fell on his motionless brother, the ache in his heart intensifying. "How am I supposed to decide that? I can't!" He stood abruptly to his feet, his arms raking over his head.

"I don't know."

"It's not fair!" He growled bitterly. He gripped the side of the bed, his knuckles loosing their already pale color. His breath was becoming increasingly ragged but he never broke his eyes from Lucas. "What…what would you guys do? I mean, you know him better than I do. What would he want?"

He slowly turned, his eyes shifting between Haley and Brooke. The two women that knew Lucas Scott better than he knew himself. "Lucas is strong. He would want to fight." Brooke stated confidently.

Both sets of eyes shifted toward Haley, waiting for her response. The brunette shifted nervously under their waiting stares. She finally blew out a breath, her hair moving under the gust.

"Hales?"

She quickly adverted her eyes from them, choosing to place her glance upon her best friend. "Let him go." It came out in a whisper. She had to force herself to say it, knowing the deeper meaning behind them. She had just told them to let him die, and as much as it hurt her to say it or think it, she thought it was the right thing to do.

She convinced herself that it wasn't right for him to be hooked up to an assortment of different machines and tubes. It wasn't right that a countless amount of medicines were being pumped into his frail body, most of which she didn't know what for, or could even pronounce.

Both women were broke from their thoughts as Nathan slammed his fist against the wall. He had been hoping for a clear choice, that both women would agree on a decision; he found himself back to where he was before, and still had no idea as which option to choose.

"Go." He mumbled, his back turned to them.

"Nathan." He could feel Haley's hand rest upon his shoulder. He braced himself on the bed, his legs wobbling beneath him.

"Don't. Please, just go."

"Nathan, that's not fair." Brooke protested, a fresh batch of tears stinging at her brown eyes.

He suddenly turned, his arm ripping Haley's from his shoulder. Both women jumped at his sudden burst. "Fair?" He scoffed, a newfound flame burning in his eyes. Within seconds his tall frame was hovering over her small one, his chest heaving up and down violently.

Broke stepped backward, her back hitting the wall behind her. He was oblivious to her obvious frazzled state and the quite whimpers she emitted. He towered menacingly over her, his jaw locked and his eyes piercing through her.

"Nathan, please." Haley tried her best to stay calm.

"Fair? You want to talk to me about fair?" His voice was eerily calm. His arms rested on either side of her head, blocking her from any chance of escaping his wrath. She knew it was coming, she knew it the second the words escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry."

His large hand gripped her face, his fingers leaving clamping her cheek, forcing her face upward, her eyes meeting his. "Don't you dare stand here and talk about what's fair…"

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked as he tightened his grip on the now shaking woman. "Stop it!" Her small hands gripped his arms in an attempt to pull him away but he simply shrugged her off.

"My brother is lying in a hospital bed dying…" He hissed harshly, his face mere inches away from hers. "…You're telling me that's fair? Huh? What, you have nothing to say now?"

"Uncle Nate!" Ryan's small hands were formed into tiny fists that were now pounding into his uncle's leg. Nathan's eyes finally met the terrified ones of Brooke and then his nephew.

With one swift motion he released her. She sunk down to the floor, her face buried in her hands. Haley was quick at her side, pushing Nathan out of the way in the process. He stumbled backwards, his motions repaying in his head, the regret becoming evident in his features.

Haley pulled Brooke up, her arms supporting the weight of the sobbing woman. She quickly ushered her out of the room, her eyes cutting through her husband viciously. His knees gave out from under him, his body collapsing against the wall.

Ryan inched forward warily, "Nathan?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he scooted closer to his Uncle. He jumped backward as Nathan lifted his head.

"I…I didn't mean it." The broken man whispered to himself, his eyes staring at the blank wall in front of him. His entire body shook as he continuously repeated the words. He met the worried gave of his nephew, the guilt intensifying inside him as he did.

Slowly he opened his arms toward the boy who immediately ran into them, his small arms wrapping around Nathan's neck. He held the boy tightly to his body, his body gradually slowing its shaking.

The door creaked open causing Nathan to jump quickly to his feet, the young boy now asleep on his shoulder. He was hoping it was Brooke or Haley, frowning when it was Lucas' doctor. He still hadn't chosen, but he would have to now.

"Mr. Scott." The older doctor greeted grimly. Nathan slowly turned, his eyes focusing on his brother. He bit his lip nervously, nodding his head. "Have you made the decision?"

He turned back to the doctor, a small, rueful smile slowly appearing. "Yeah." He nodded. He knew what he had to do; what he thought his brother would want.


	9. A Lack Of Color

_Hey Guys...  
First off I just wanted to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up. Again, it is kind of short, but it has a lot to it, so hopefullly you will enjoy it.  
I also wanted to say thanks to everyone that has read and who had replied. It truly means a lot. Thanks Again._

Flashbacks are in italics.

Summary: Lucas abandon Brooke and their unborn child, but what happens when he returns in an attempt to salvage his relationship with his son? Does Brooke let him back into their lives? Does he get his life he always wanted but was too scared to have?

**A LACK OF COLOR  
CHAPTER 9**

"Are you ready?"

Nathan found himself doing something that he had never actually done before: praying. He nodded silently to the waiting doctor, giving him permission to continue. Nathan's hand clamped his brother's. His eyes were clamped shut and his lips moved mutely in prayer.

"This is it." The doctor stated. He waited a brief second, giving Nathan time, but when he didn't respond, he continued.

One by one Nathan could hear the machines shut down, the room falling gradually quieter in the process. His hand absently squeezed Lucas' harder, his pleas becoming more frantic in his mind as time progressed.

The steady beep that filled the room for the past few days slowed. "Come on." Nathan whispered, his hope dwindling with every second that passed. Another beep. They were coming erratically.

_Nathan nodded, his arms wrapping tighter around his nephew who lay asleep against his shoulder. One look at the boy and he knew what he had to choose, for him, and for everyone else._

_The doctor stood readily, waiting patiently for Nathan's decision. "What would you like Mr. Scott?" He prompted._

_"I don't know what I want." He whispered. His eyes forcedly moved from Lucas and focused on the confused man in front of him. "But Lucas would want to fight."_

_The doctor nodded, his pen scribbling on the chart in his hand. "And you're sure?" He questioned. "I just want to make sure that this is your decision. You understand that its not guaranteed that a heart will become available for Lucas? There is a chance that he could be hooked up to the machines for a prolonged period of time. Are you sure this is what he would want?"_

_Nathan's eyes darted back to his brother for a second, which only helped to reassure his decision. "He's strong. It's what he would want." He nodded, smiling fondly at Ryan. "It's for the best."_

_He briefly allowed himself to meet the brunette's eyes across from him, but quickly adverted them. The pain and disappointment was clearly evident. She disapproved. But this wasn't about her; it wasn't about him. It wasn't even about Ryan._

_It was about Lucas. It was about what Lucas would want. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She simply nodded, silent tears streaking down her face onto the still boy's bed._

Another beep was emitted from the final machine, followed by another. Nathan allowed his eyes to open, focusing them on the motionless blonde. He noticed the pinkish color filling his usually pale skin. The line on the machine became more patterned, the beeping becoming increasingly regular.

"Nathan." His eyes met the doctor's. The elder man flashed a quick smile, the joy evident in his eyes. Nathan quickly matched it. He sprung from his seat, instantly enveloping the doctor, squeezing him gratefully.

The door swung open at Nathan's loud outburst, the two women waiting nervously in the hall appearing in the room. Haley was the first to approach him. She shifted anxiously in front of him, waiting for any type of sign of his emotions.

His blue eye's met hers. He saw the regret in them. She had told him to give up, to let Lucas go. She told them that it wasn't worth it. But now standing here in the room, with the steady beat of the heart monitor, and the still living man, she knew that it was worth it.

"Nate…" She trailed off. For once in her life she had no words. He quickly shook his head, silencing her. His long arms wrapped securely around her, pulling her smaller body against his.

"We're not out of the clear yet." The doctor's voice filled the otherwise silent room. He hung an IV above Lucas' head, allowing it to pump into his arm. "It's going to be a long road for him. We still don't know if his body is going to accept the heart. And even after that, we don't know how long it will take for him to recover. Or even how long until he will wake up."

Brooke let out a shaky breath, taking another deep one in. "But assuming that his body is fine with the new heart…he will wake up, wont' he?" She questioned uncertainly. The doctor visibly winced at the question, not sure how to answer it.

"Basically…" He began, making sure to choose his words wisely, as not to give them any false hope. "It's a wait-and-see type of thing. We have to wait now. It's up to Lucas what happens from here on out."

All three nodded, the gravity of the situation hitting them hard. Ryan wiggled from Brooke's tight embrace, climbing down from her and onto the bed. Brooke soon joined him, opting to sit in the chair next to the bed. She stroked Lucas' blond hair, whispering into his ear.

"Can he hear us?" Nathan questioned curiously. He remembered that when he was in a coma that he could hear people around him.

"Probably not." The doctor shrugged. He flashed a light smile at the little boy who glanced over at the question. "But I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to try." With that he left, leaving the four alone.

_Nathan stood wearily in front of his wife. Even though he towered, easily, a foot above her, she still terrified him. She stood before him, her neck arched upward to stare him in the eye, her arms position menacingly on her hips._

_But that wasn't what frightened him. It was they way she was eerily quiet, and yet, even though she wasn't talking, her eyes told everything. "I'm sorry Haley." He mumbled. "I just think it's for the best."_

_"It's not!" She cried exhaustedly. "He shouldn't have to lay there in some random hospital bed hooked up to god knows what for the rest of his life."_

_"He won't be." Nathan protested. "He'll get better."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_"It's Lucas, Hales…" He murmured, his hands gesturing toward his brother._

_"Exactly. He deserves better…"_

_The door swung open, the doctor revealing himself, interrupting the conversation going on between the couple. "I'm sorry." He stated. "It's just that…I've got some good news."_

_Both of their heads snapped in his direction, eager to hear anything. "We've found a donor…but I have to ask, is this what you want?"_

_"Of course!" Nathan quickly answered._

_"Alright…" The doctor nodded, again writing something onto his clipboard. "We have to prep Lucas soon, so I advise that you get your talking in."_

"Brooke…" Nathan questioned uncertainly after Haley took Ryan home. It was now just the two, standing quietly, awkwardly, in Lucas' room, as he lay unconscious in the bed. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's alright."

"No. It's not." He shook his head, timidly inching closer to her in the process. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the jolt of her body as he touched her. She slowly relaxed, her entire body falling against his. "I was just so…"

"Me too." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. He rested his chin against her head, both their eyes cast upon Lucas. He looked remarkably better, his skin no longer pale, and the beeping on the monitor emitting a steady beat throughout the room. "Nate?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…He'll be ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. Lucas was a fighter that was certain. And even now, as his brother lay motionless before him, he knew in his heart that he would get better.


End file.
